Society's Vision
by HelloJo1994
Summary: How the girls are effected by how society says they should look. Diets, Tablet usage e.t.c
1. Scales

I unfortunately do not own glee

* * *

><p>I put the packet of tablets down and looked in what everyone perceived was my jewelry box. Really it was filled with different types of tablets, none of them were prescribed. Weight loss tablets, tablets to get me high and one to bring me down, ones that will help me sleep and ones that will stop me feeling sick when I've starved myself too long. I was medicated Up to my eyeballs and no-one knew, I was broken beyond repair, and no-one saw. I stood in front of my mirror with my matching green bra and panties and could cry at the sight of myself, I was fat, ugly. I walked into the bathroom and stepped onto the scales, the same weight as yesterday, the same fat, disgusting person. I grabbed some more tablets and shoved them in my mouth and slid onto the cold floor of my bathroom, tears sliding down my face, my hair getting dyed by the mascara running down my face. I looked up and caught sight of my green eyes and the cheerios uniform that hung above my head, before I pulled my knees Up to my chest and put my head into my hands and cried myself to sleep. Again.<p>

I skipped into the bathroom as I unzipped my cheerios uniform and pulled it off me, throwing it over the side of the bath as I went to stand on the scales, seeing the number I frowned slightly, I'd only eaten clear gummy bears that day because you can see through them so I knew they didn't have any calories, otherwise I would have seen them, and I thought that sex was suppose to burn calories, or at lest that's what I heard Quinn saying once. So shouldn't I have lost weight compared to yesterday? I mean that's all me and San had been doing since we got back from school. Oh well, I though and skipped back out of the bathroom bending down to stroke Lord Tubbington on my way out. I jumped on my bed and pulled my cell phone out from the lining of my panties and tapped out a quick txt and sent it to San.

_**I thought you said sex would make me loose weight? I just weighed myself and I'm still the same, what did I do wrong? :( xxxx**_

My phone buzzed just after I put it down, I picked it up and flipped it open

_**It does! We will just have to go at it longer tomorrow for it to work :) xxxxx**_

Oh , OK I smiled to myself and closed my phone, then I picked out some pajamas with teddy bears on and got into bed

I was exhausted. I had been with Britt since we got back from school and we had cheerios practice for 3 hours instead of 2 today because coach Sylvester doesn't think we are working hard enough. I hadn't eaten in the last two days and I was feeling it now. I was tired and weak and I had a headache like a mother... Not to mention the spot that I got! I was not happy about that, but still I can just blast it with my 4 different spot treatments later. I better have lost something in the last two days, this all better be worth it I thought as I walked towards my bathroom. I felt slightly nervous as I stepped up to my scales, I hated seeing the numbers , knowing I wasn't fat but feeling huge at the same time. I closed my eyes as I stepped on and opened them just as the scale had settled, I had that timed to a T. 'Yes!' I whispered as I saw that I had lost 2 Pounds in the last two days. I whipped out my phone and txt my diet buddies

_**Hell yeasss biotches guess who lost 2 pounds in the last two days , oh yeah ;) xxx**_

I stirred and wiped the mascara out of my blurred vision, not caring if it streaked into my blond hair as I sleepily reached out to pull my phone out of my discarded jeans on the floor. I opened a text from San that set me of crying again. Why was it so easy for everyone else?

My pillow vibrated and I automatically pulled my phone out, being careful not to wake Lord Tubbington as I moved. I read the text and typed out a quick congrats before putting my phone back and falling asleep again.


	2. Morning routine

I don't own glee =/

Oh and I made each of their outfits on Polyvore but FanFiction wont let me put links to them on here =/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn:<strong>_

I woke up in the morning and looked at myself in the mirror. Red eye's, blotchy skin, hair a mess. Great I'd have to spend even more time getting ready this morning. I tapped my phone and it flashed showing 5:40 on the screen. I got up and turned on the shower. I undressed and let the water run across my tense muscles. I hated the shower because it was nearly impossible to not view your body, I never did though. I just picked a spot on the wall until I was done. I got out, dried off and went to pick out something suitable for today. It wasn't often that I didn't go to school in my cheerios uniform but coach Sylvester had text us all earlier this morning telling us practice was cancelled for the day. Something about her running out of protein shakes and not being able to deal with us without them. I settled on a pair of black jeans, a beige jumper and black ugg boots. After I applied enough make up to me look half decent I grabbed my bag, shoved my purse into it and slung it over my shoulder, being sure to grab my phone and keys before I walked out of the door. I text Rachel to tell her I was setting off, I spotted her car as soon as I turned into the parking lot at Starbucks.

'Hey stranger' she greeted me as I walked up and joined her

'Hey' I smiled

We went in, ordered our coffee's and sat down to wait. A few months a go I would never have guessed I would be willingly meeting Rachel for coffee and enjoying it, but after all , it's the things we consider to be our darkest secrets that bring us together

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santana:<strong>_

_(8) T..T..Tongues, always pressed to your cheek, while my tongue is on the inside of another girl's teeth, tell you boyfriend if he says he's got beef . I'm a vegetarians and I aint fucking scared of him (8)_

I leaned over and pressed the button on my alarm clock and swung my legs out of bed

'Urg I hate mornings' I mumbled to mumbled to my self. I grabbed my ipod and shoved it in my ears before heading to the home gym in the next room. An exercise regime and a shower later I was stood in front of my wardrobe picking out something for today since I wouldn't be going in my cheerios uniform. I chose Denim shorts, a black halterneck and some black ankle boots. I looked in the mirror to check my choice, damn I could look hot, shame about how fat I was. Stupid size 6. Ah well I'd be out of it soon. I picked up my phone to read some messages of Britt asking me to pick her up, apparently her car wouldn't work and when she asked her dad he said she needed to fill it up , but she wasn't sure what to feed a car. I laughed and told her I'd be there in twenty. I picked a bag, packed it and slung it over my shoulder, before heading out I grabbed some bangles form the side of my cupboard and shoved them on my wrist. I pulled up in front of Britt's house and honked the horn. She came running out in black high waisted shorts, a cropped white top and dolly shoes. She jumped in the car and kissed me on the cheek

Morning San' she said with her cheery voice.

It was already a good morning just seeing her. I started my car and set of for school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany:<strong>_

I woke up to Mr. Tubbington jumping on me, I rolled over to look at my alarm, only fifteen minutes until It was going to go off anyway, I may as well get up. I sat up and reached for my phone, read a text from coach Sylvester and went downstairs to my dance room. I clicked on my ipod and started the routine I had been practicing for the last week. It was strange. I could remember a dance routine without a problem but ask me to remember something that they teach in school and I can't. It just goes in one ear and out of the other. Fourty five minutes later I was stood in front of my fridge grabbing raspberry water. I walked upstairs, showered and changed into black high waisted shorts, a white cropped top and some dolly shoes, I added a bangle before getting into my car. I turned the key but it started to splutter, I went inside and told my dad wondering what had happened. He said I needed to fill it up for it to work, when I asked him what I should feed it he walked out of the room laughing and I was stood in confusion. I text San to tell her and ask her to pick me up. I'd barley put my phone back in my pocket when it vibrated from San texting back. She said she'd be here in twenty, so I spent the time talking to Mr. tubbington. When I heard a car honk I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I kissed her cheek when I got in

Morning San' I said with a smile and we set off.


	3. Confessions

**Quinn:**

I walked in synch with Rachel from our cars towards the school. Can I ask you something?' I asked turning to Rachel

Sure anything'

'How did you know...you know about my..diet and use?'

'Simple really' Rachel replied and then took a sip of her coffee. 'You never ate in front of us and if you did it was a piece of fruit or a salad. I mean I think I've seen you eat a cupcake once in the past two years'

I contemplated that as I walked to the trash can and threw my coffee cup away. And the using?'

'Honestly it took me longer, it was mostly the slight pupils of your eyes, how much you drank, how nice or bitchy you where...'

I turned to look at her and laughed 'Im surprised you didn't think I was taking stuff all the time if that's what you based it on ' Rachel joined in with the laughter Speaking of which' I said as I pulled a bottle of water out and a small string bag which I opened and pulled out two small pills. I placed them in my mouth and washed them down with the water. I caught Rachels eyes and they seemed to be mixed with the confliction of understanding and confusion.

OK now my turn' she said 'Why do you do it?'

'I don't really know, I think at first it started off as my own way to rebel, then it gave me a bit of a release from stress at home and school' We sat down on a bench by the side of the main entrance , it was half past eight and people would be arriving soon. Then when I got pregnant I had a reason to stop, a brief moment of hope. Then she was gone, and since then it's been to dull the pain of...of loosing her' A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

Rachel put her arm around me' Thanks for telling me'

'That's why bestfriends are there right?' I said with a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Santanna <strong>

Me and Britt pulled into the school's parking lot next to Q's car. I looked round as I stepped out of the car and spotted Quinn and Rachel talking by the side of the school. Strange, ;sat year I couldn't stand Berry and now she was one of my best and closest friends. Brit walked to my side and linked my arm as we started to walk.

'So we getting some more sexercise in after school today?'

I laughed at her combination of words' Yeah sure, afterall, practice makes perfect right?'. She kissed my cheek and skipped off over to Quinn and Rachel.' Hey guys' I said as I reached them.

'Hey, you guys up for some retail therapy after school?' asked Rachel. I looked at her a little confused until she looked at Quinn who seemed to have red eyes. Ah so it wasn't for her benefit. 'Yeah sure' I said 'what's better than coffee, clothes and best of all we will be exercising while we are doing it' I said with a smile.

I'm in too' Britt smiled from her position on top of the table

OK well we'll set off straight after school then' said Rach as she stood up 'Come on guys we better get to Glee, everyone's arriving'

I looked around to see she was right and more cars were pulling into the parking lot. 'Ew school' Quinn mumbled and Rachel threw her coffee cup in the bun just before we went through the doors.

San' I herd Britt call, I turned around to see what she needed 'I don't have my card, I can't come shopping' she seemed sad.

It's OK lovely, just use mine if there's something you want and you can just pay me back whenever'

'Yay' she smiled and hugged me 'I love you San' she said her tone a little more serious. I looked away as she skipped ahead.

'I love you too'


End file.
